


Black Sky Filled With Stars

by mander3_swish



Series: A Thousand Times [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, feelings with sex, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Alex returns to Roswell before his first deployment. Feelings and sex happen in Michael's trusty truck.





	Black Sky Filled With Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week Day 1.  
> Fic prompt: When we were young

"Please. I need you. Now." Alex pleaded with Michael, needing to feel skin under his fingers, to ground him, to make him believe he was here, and that this was real.

***

There had been rough days during basic and then his specialty training later, trying to forget who he had been in order to make the coming days, months, years more bearable. He'd hoped. But being back in Roswell for leave, well that had undone all his mental mind tricks. He was deploying for Afghanistan in two weeks, but had the opportunity to reconnect with friends at home. Although friends? Home? He wasn't really sure if anyone was left or who would be around. 

The past year and a bit had been the longest year of his life, off being trained to become a proficient airman, capable of surviving the most evil the world had to offer. Sadly, Alex excelled at that, having just barely survived high school bullies and his father, the worst of all.

He wasn't actually sure what to expect when the bus dropped him at the station. He'd called Maria to let her know he was coming for a visit, asking if he could maybe crash on the couch? 

"Of course Alex! Mom will be thrilled to see you too!" She'd said on the phone.

What he didn't expect was to see Michael's truck parked across the street from the bus depot, nor Michael leaning against it with a cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes. At first Alex thought this was some sort of dream, but then Michael looked up and that was all it took. He'd just turned 19, but he felt like that same 17 year old kid whose heart beat out of his chest every time he saw Michael in the hallways at school, or in a booth at the Crashdown with Max, or right in front of him asking if they could talk. 

"Need a ride?" Michael asked, as Alex approached him.

"How are you even here?" Alex asked, a little dumbfounded. "Maria was the only one I told, and she doesn't know about us," he said, his voice dropping low and quiet. "The way I left, I didn't think…" 

"Eavesdropped. For some reason people think those booths at the Crashdown are soundproof confessionals when in reality it is the best place to keep up on the town gossip." 

Michael ignored the second part of the question and grabbed for Alex's duffel, tossing it into the back of the truck. "C'mon, get in."

***

Alex had every intention of talking to Michael, of apologizing for running away without so much as a goodbye. He'd even written a hundred letters he'd never mailed to say everything he needed to say about how he felt about, well, everything. By the time the truck was parked in the desert at the edge of Foster's Ranch, the words wouldn't come. He closed his eyes from the bright glare of the low sun hovering over the horizon, willing himself to say something, anything that might express to Michael everything he felt.

Michael hadn't said much in the past 30 minutes either, only mentioning the other juiciest bits of town gossip. Listening to him helped fill the silence and unease between them. 

"So, what do you think?" Michael's question startled Alex out of his thoughts and into the present.

"Think about what?" 

"The view, this spot, you know, for the old airstream I'm saving up to buy?"

"It's kind of isolated, far from everything, isn't it?"

"That's the point." And Michael reached across the truck to put a hand to the back of Alex's neck. He pulled him in, and their lips met in a tentative kiss.

All the air left Alex's lungs in a whoosh. He'd pushed away any thought of having this again, of feeling Michael's mouth pressing into his, hands in his hair, his skin itching for more. He didn't think he deserved it, but if Michael was offering, he would definitely take.

"Please. I need you. Now." Alex pleaded with Michael, needing to feel skin under his fingers, to ground him, to make him believe he was here, and that this was real. He tugged at Michael's shirt, pulling open the buttons until he could slip it back off his shoulders.

Alex kissed his way down the newly exposed skin, his tongue circling Michael's nipple while the fingers in his hair clenched tighter and a breathy moan escaped from between Michael's lips.

Alex's fingers stroked down Michael's belly. He felt the ticklish muscles jolt slightly, and he delighted in finding some things hadn't changed. He quickly undid the belt buckle and fly, working Michael's jeans open. "Take these off."

As Michael shimmed out of his jeans, Alex undressed himself in the passenger seat. He was exposed and vulnerable, and he couldn't really believe this was happening. It's not like they were in high school anymore, and this wasn't some drunken hookup. He wasn't sure if this had been Michael's intention all along, but he certainly wasn't going to stop him from finding some release now.

Michael scooted over on the bench seat, now completely naked, and climbed over Alex, straddling his lap. He once again captured Alex's mouth with his, only deeper and dirtier this time. His tongue slid against Alex's, the soft wetness a counterpoint to the fingers he had pressed into his skin.

Alex's hands held onto Michael's hips and pulled him in closer, their cocks pressed together, but finding no relief, only the sweetest torture.

Michael pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Fuck me," into Alex's ear. 

They'd never done it like this let alone in the cab of a truck, let alone in the middle of the desert where anyone could see (but in all likelihood, only maybe a passing cow or a coyote would get an eyeful).

"Okay," Alex whispered back, nodding with a look into Michael's eyes.

Micheal reached over into his discarded jeans and pulled out a condom and a little tube of lube.

"Was this your plan all along, or do you just walk around all the time so well prepared?" Alex teased, surprised with Michael's forethought, but guessing that's why he asked.

"I had hoped, been hoping that you might want to, but wasn't sure…" Michael's mumbled words trailed off when Alex's took the lube from him. 

Michael's head dropped to Alex's shoulder when Alex pressed the first cool, slick finger inside. He moved it in and out with slow but firm pressure until he added a second, while his lips pressed to any bit of Michael's skin he could find, feeling as though it was burning under his touch. He wondered if it was just the heat built up in the truck or if he would literally burst into flames above him, exposing this all as a dream.

"Alex, I'm ready." 

When Michael rolled the condom down over Alex's cock, Alex thought he might just explode then and there. But then Michael huffed out a small laugh when he caught his eye again as pressed up on his knees and then sank down slowly, Alex's cock sliding inside of him.

Michael's tight heat surrounded him, and Alex wished upon all the stars awakening in the darkened sky that they could have this always, stay here forever. 

They were both lost to their new realities, not sure what the end might bring or if there was any use in hoping for a future that might see them happy, safe, and brave enough to choose each other where others might see. If they were to only have these nights under the black sky filled with stars, then Alex would hold the memories close to his heart and try to remember every single thing Michael whispered into his ear, the softness of the curls on Micheal's head that brushed against his own, and the way Michael's eyes never once left his as they came in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some quick and dirty pwp, but then some feelings happened. 
> 
> This is the first finished fic I've written for RNM and malex. I'm a little rusty, but hopefully I can find the time to write a few more ditties this week. I've been wanting to write gapfillers from the interim 10 years, so this maaaaay become a series, but no promises.


End file.
